I Do It For You
by CelestialDreamer72
Summary: Kurtty (Kurt and Kitty) It's a song-fic ("I Do It For You" by Brian Adams). rated for death. R&R please no flames. my first X-men: Evolution fic
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own the song or the show or any characters, though I wish I did. ^-^  
  
A/N: I did my best to get some of Kurt's accent in, but I don't know how I did with it. Oh yeah, the ~ is where the song parts are.  
  
I Do It For You  
  
It was night and raining; Kurt lay on the cold cement barely hanging onto life as Kitty ran up beside him. His holowatch was on since they were out in public. She knelt by his side and took his hands and started crying. He was dying and she knew it. There had been some maniac running around shooting people and it was aimed at Kitty. She looked at his face and stared deeply into his eyes.  
  
~Look into my eyes - you will see  
  
~What you mean to me  
  
"Oh Kurt, I wish I'd known this and could tell you before it was to late, I love you. You mean everything to me. You were the right one for me, I was searching for the wrong person." Kitty said with tears.  
  
~Search your heart - search your soul  
  
~And when you find me there you'll search no more  
  
"Hey Keety, everything vill be alvight, you'll see. Besides, you mean everything to me too, I did thiz for you." Kurt said to her with a weak smile.  
  
~Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
  
~You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for  
  
~You know it's true  
  
~Everything I do - I do it for you  
  
Kurt's holowatch started to flicker and he became his real self. Kitty started crying even more, "When I first met you, I was afraid of you, what you looked like. But now, I realize that outside appearances don't matter, it's what's on the inside that counts."  
  
~Look into your heart - you will find  
  
~There's nothin' there to hide  
  
"Keety, I'm so glad that you love me as I am, but you know, I am dying. That man vould have killed you instead and I couldn't bear that."  
  
~Take me as I am - take my life  
  
~I would give it all I would sacrifice  
  
"Please don't blame thiz on yourself or on anyone else, I'd fight for you until the end."  
  
~Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for  
  
~I can't help it there's nothin' I want more  
  
~Ya know it's true  
  
~Everything I do - I do it for you  
  
Kitty hugged Kurt and cried into his neck and he barely wrapped his arms around her. "I love you so much Kurt, don't leave me! I need you with me. We all do, but mostly me."  
  
~There's no love - like your love  
  
~And no other - could give more love  
  
~There's no where - unless you're there  
  
~All the time - all the way  
  
"Keety, don't ever forget thiz..."  
  
~Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
  
~I can't help it there's nothin' I want more  
  
Flashbacks began for Kurt, all the times he'd been there for her. All the fights they've been in against the Brotherhood, his little fibs to help Kitty from getting in trouble at school, and his whole life flashed before his eyes.  
  
~I would fight for you - I'd lie for you  
  
~Walk the wire for you - Ya I'd die for you  
  
"Ich liebe dich, Kätzchen" Kurt whispered into her ear as he fell back and closed his eyes.  
  
~Ya know it's true  
  
~Everything I do - I do it for you  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hate it? Love it? Please Review and please be nice ^-^ ~DBZsista 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own it.. Dang it! Lol. I also don't own any songs that may appear in the story.  
  
A/N: I'm sorry for the disturbing chapter I left you with, but it had to be that way, I'm sorry. Ya know when you're upset (sad) how you sometimes get hysterical? Just remember that during this chapter. I'm also going to ignore the fact that Zeorymer440 called me childish for saying that I'd write another chapter if people wanted me to because I've seen TONS of people do that. What's childish is signing anonymously instead of signed in, maybe they're afraid I'll "comment" on their stories? If Zeorymer440 isn't a member, well... forget the last part I said then, but the first still remains about lots of people doing that! Oh yeah, and Zeorymer440, I know I wrote a lot going along with the song, I meant to. Besides, it's my first song-fic. And THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED AND LIKED IT! ^-^  
  
' radio ' * thoughts * *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I Do It For You Chapter 2  
  
It has been 2 weeks since Kurt's death and Kitty has been up in her room the whole time mourning over him. She did occasionally come out, but it rare to see her anymore unless you went to her room.  
  
"Ororo, Ah'm beginning to get really worried about Kitty. She's been locked up there forever. Ah feel sorry for her. Ah hear her crying at night." Rogue said. Ororo sighed sadly, "I know what you mean Marie, how about you go up and talk to her. You are Kurt's sister after all. Give her some comfort. Maybe it'll help her more since no one else was related to Kurt." "Alright Ororo." Rogue said getting up from her chair in the kitchen.  
  
Rogue tapped on her and Kitty's door softly, "Sugah? Can Ah come in?" "Yeah, sure." Replied Kitty sniffling. Rogue opened the door and walked in and sat next to Kitty on her bed. "It'll be alright, it wasn't your fault you know Sugah." "How do you know it'll be alright?! It won't be!" Kitty was silent for a bit then calmed down, "Rogue, I just feel so bad. I loved him so much, but I didn't tell him in time." "Ah know, Ah know." Rogue did something out of character and hugged her, being careful not to touch bare skin, "But ya know Sugah, he wouldn't want you moping around like this. He was always to playful and happy. Ah know he wants you to be happy and go on with your life." "I can't be happy without him around." Kitty's eyes teared up again. Rogue hugged her again slightly and then let go, "Just give it time. He will probably never leave your heart, but he was always be there with you. You'll eventually feel better."  
  
Rogue got up to leave, as she was walking out the door Kitty said, "Thanks Rogue." "You're welcome Sugah. You know Ah'll always be there for you when you need it." "I know... thanks." Rogue smiled a bit then closed the door behind her. Kitty got up and turned on the radio, "Kurt I miss you so much, I wish I could be with you."  
  
'That was Linkin' Park's "In The End". Now coming up is "I Do It For You" by Brian Adams.' The radio said. Kitty went and laid back down on her bed as the song played over the radio.  
  
~Look into my eyes - you will see  
  
~What you mean to me  
  
~Search your heart - search your soul  
  
~And when you find me there you'll search no more ~Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
  
~You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for  
  
~You know it's true  
  
~Everything I do - I do it for you  
  
~Look into your heart - you will find  
  
~There's nothin' there to hide  
  
~Take me as I am - take my life  
  
~I would give it all I would sacrifice ~Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for  
  
~I can't help it there's nothin' I want more  
  
~Ya know it's true  
  
~Everything I do - I do it for you  
  
~There's no love - like your love  
  
~And no other - could give more love  
  
~There's no where - unless you're there  
  
~All the time - all the way  
  
~Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
  
~I can't help it there's nothin' I want more  
  
~I would fight for you - I'd lie for you  
  
~Walk the wire for you - Ya I'd die for you  
  
~Ya know it's true  
  
~Everything I do - I do it for you  
  
By the time the song was over Kitty was crying so hard and it was hurting her chest, eyes, head, and throat. *It reminds me so much of him. It's like the words were about us. He was always there for me, doing things for me, and what did I do?! I did nothing! I promise you Kurt, we'll be together soon.*  
  
*~*~* "Scott? Can you take me downtown to buy something?" asked Kitty. Scott was slightly surprised to see Kitty downstairs, but replied, "Sure. Let's go." They got into his car and drove to a Pawn shop. "I'll wait in the car, ok Kitty?" "Ok, I won't be long." After a few minutes Kitty came out with a bag and they went home.  
  
Later that night Kitty phased out of her room and went to a secluded area where no one was around. She pulled out the item in her bag. It was a gun. She aimed it at her temple, slightly shaking. She was about to pull the trigger when she suddenly dropped the gun to the ground. *I'm so scared to do this... but what about Kurt? I need to be with him* She picked it up, aimed, and pulled the trigger. BANG! Nothing happened to her though. "What? What happened? I must have phased right as I pulled it. I was too scared..." She thought for a bit, *On to plan B*  
  
She phased back into the Institute and went to the infirmary. She picked up an injection that if you were to get too much, you would die from overdose. She then stuck it into her arm and began injecting it. The night went on...  
  
The next morning Hank opened up the infirmary and saw Kitty laying still on the ground. He then noticed a needle coming from her arm. He gasped at the sight, "Charles! Charles, get down here quick, we have an urgent situation!"  
  
Days later everyone was at Kitty's funeral. Rogue could sense her spirit around and looked up where she thought it was. Sure enough, there was Kitty and Kurt watching the funeral. However, Rogue could not actually see them, but she felt them. She smiled a bit, "I know you're happy Kitty. Too bad it had to happen this way... Good bye Kitty, Kurt."  
  
Up in the sky Kurt had his arms around Kitty's waist, "I'm glad you're here Kätzchen, but I vish you hadn't killed yourself for me. I'd vait a lifetime for you." "I know elf, but I couldn't wait that long..." Kitty looked up at Kurt and smiled. He leaned in towards her and their lips touched. They seemed to stay like that for eternity.  
  
"I love you Kurt." Kitty said softly while hugging him. Kurt smiled, "I love you too, Keety." They were silent for a second and Kurt sang softly into her ear, "There's no love - like your love. And no other - could give more love. There's no where - unless you're there. All the time - all the way."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Ok, there's the second and last chapter of "I Do It For You." I hope you enjoyed it. The ending wasn't as good as I was going to have it, but I was in the middle of writing it when the show came on, then I had to study for exams, then go to bed... so, my mind lost some of it's ideas. Grr, anyway... I accept comments and aren't happy with flames. Lol. ~DBZsista 


End file.
